darksilvaniafandomcom-20200214-history
IC008
''Tomb of the Ten Tickles ''(Japanese: 海の女王の扱いにくいマウソレウム! Ticklish Mausoleum of the Sea Queen!) is the eighth episode of the Iron/Copper anime. It was first released on March 21, 2010. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with a full-scale battling free-for-all. Ash starts by ordering Pikachu to use Iron Tail, which Danny's Decapitree counters with Leaf Blade. Andy's Frimbella tries to fight Hiponea alongside Aang's Dragorsy with Sandstorm and Laser Beam, respectively, but Pi's Hiponea eventually uses Ice Beam on Zach, who tries to counter with Poison Sting but gets his tail frozen. Hiponea then uses Water Gun on him as he falls, which knocks him to the ground but breaks the ice. Andy calls off the battle, saying that he needs to talk with Ash in private. Later, while they are walking along the pier, Andy explains to Ash that his discussion about his talisman four episodes earlier was a lie; he actually can speak to Pokemon without it, because of his basal nature. Ash is about to ask what Andy's basal nature is, when a shadow passes over them, and they look up to see the projected image of a massive flying creature, whom Andy identifies as Zizclone. It circles once over a distant rock in the ocean, and flies away. Ash is stunned by what he just saw, but he is even more confused when Andy explains that he is Zizclone's Avatar, a human incarnate of the Tempest Pokemon. But being the Aura Master that he is, Ash has learned not to be skeptical, and agrees to keep Andy's Avatar status a secret, at least for now. The rock in the ocean, as it turns out, is the Mausoleum of the Sea Queen, the former dwelling of Leviathide's Avatar. The kids agree to go on a tour there, but only Andy and Ash know the true reason: Zizclone's projected image revealed that the Mausoleum may be the location of Andy's talisman, which he had lost back in Argent City during the events of [[IC002|''Primigon Panic!]] The tours are hosted by Spongebob Squarepants and Krusty Krabby tours, who are delighted to have some old friends along for the tour. However, Andy and Danny both sense that the rumor pertaining to a ghost hiding in the mausoleum may be true. As the tour takes the kids, along with other humans including Team Rocket, deep into the Mausoleum, Spongebob, the tour guide, explains that the Sea Queen (Leviathide's first Avatar, who will be revealed to have been reborn into Lapis in two epsiodes' time) fell in love with the Mountain King (Trehemorth's first Avatar), and had three children - Avatars of Garaday, Spyraco, and Arkorion. But before Andy can ponder this, however, the tour is rudely interrupted by the Flying Dutchman, who emerges from a statue of Leviathide and scatters everyone; Andy sees his talisman on the Dutchman's hat just before he flees along with Ash, Aang, and Danny. They all eventually end up in a room full of treasure, which the Dutchman has presumably been hoarding, but unfortunately it is guarded by a shoal of Octanoleo, which attack Danny and Ash when the latter tries to grab a sword stuck in the treasure, pinning them to the wall and subjecting them to tickle torture. It is through Aang's Dragorsy's Ember that the kids manage to escape, and Andy swears vengeance on the Dutchman for stealing his talisman. Pi, meanwhile, consoles with Spongebob for the Dutchman's ruining the tour in the Mausoleum waterworks. They are confronted by a baby Octanoleo, who takes kindly to Pi but accidentaly squirts oil in her face in panic when Spongebob picks it up. It is followed by an entire shoal of adult Octanoleo, whom the two of them have to get through. Pi and Spongebob manage to leap over the bell-like tops of the Oil Spill Pokemon, but just then more of them erupt from the shallows to grab Lapis, and proceed to tickle her helpless bare feet. Spongebob summons a Shellos, named Gary, to help her, but there is no real aid until a Psybeam comes out of nowhere and drives the Octanoleo back. The Psybeam is revealed to have come from none other than Dolphind, who has somehow followed them all the way to the Mausoleum; by combining Hiponea's Water Gun and Dolphind's Confusion to form a protective screen, Pi drives the Octanoleo back and Gary uses Mud Bomb to scare them away. Pi congratulates Dolphind for saving them, and since the Smart Pokemon wants to come with Pi, she agrees to battle him. As the battle begins, Hiponea uses Water Gun, and Dolphind dodges with Aqua Jet. Pi commands Triton to use Ice Beam, but this time, even when Hiponea is still loading his Ice Beam, Dolphind's Aqua Jet freezes on its own, and Spongebob exclaims that it is preparing for a mighty Iceberg. This time, however, Hiponea is smart enough to know better, and as Dolphind closes in he dodges, causing the Smart Pokemon to slam into the wall and slump to the floor unconscious. Pi catches Dolphind in a Pokeball and celebrates, while Spongebob sympathizes with the baby Octanoleo that tried to help them and captures it too. The final battle begins with Andy and co. encountering Team Rocket in the treasure room again, but as it turns out the Dutchman stole the crooks' clothes taking them by surprise. He summons the entire shoal, and they mob the group, once again using Tickle. Pi and Spongebob arrive at this point, and as soon as the Dutchman senses their approach, he floods the cave and scatters the treasure into the sea as he calls in reinforcements, including Remoraid, Sharpedo, and a Gyarados. All the characters getting tickled break free of the mob and begin to fight alongside Pi and Spongebob, knocking Team Rocket out of the way and sending them tumbling off into a dark corridor as they do so. Andy reveals that his walkie-talkie is in fact a concealed Capture Styler, which he uses to capture the Gyarados. Enraged by the Dutchman's blatant misuse of his talisman, he enters into his Avatar state and does battle with the Dutchman. Danny and his Decapitree help out too, and Decapitree uses a Leaf Blade/Shadow Claw combination to shatter the Dutchman's hat, leaving Andy to scoop up the talisman. Sensing the shift in the balance of power, all the water Pokemon attack the Dutchman, and Danny captures him in his Fenton Thermos, saving the day for everyone. Later, Andy thanks his friends for helping him rescue his talisman, and everyone finally knows his status as an Avatar. As an act of thanks for helping him, Andy gives Mr. Krabs and the other Spongebob characters a bag of treasure to expand upon their funds for the tour company. And with that, they leave the mausoleum and continue on their way to Cauldron City - mostly unaware that Ash still has Garaday's Sword with him. Team Rocket, still in their underwear, are later seen bemoaning their misfortune in the waterworks. Just as James says that at least things can't get any worse, the Octanoleo attack for the last time. The episode ends outside of the Mausoleum, underwater, showing a small copper patina idol of Leviathide - foreshadowing the events of [[IC010|''Sparring Up a Storm]]. Major events *Ash learns about the concept of Avatars. *Pi captures a Dolphind. *Andy reveals that he is a Pokemon Ranger and successfully retrieves his talisman. Debuts *Spongebob Pokémon debuts *Octanoleo *Zizclone (projected image) *Leviathide (statue) *Pi's Dolphind Characters Humans *Andy Tempest *Ash Ketchum *Brock *Lapis Lazuli *Aang *Danny *Jessie *James *Nurse Joy *Spongebob *Patrick *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *The Flying Dutchman Pokémon *Frimbella (Zach) *Dragorsy (Aang's) *Volarimp (Aang's) *Hiponea (Triton) *Pikachu (Ash's) *Fhuriegle (Ash's) *Dolphind (anime, Pi's) *Dragorsy (Aang's) *Decapitree (Danny's) *Meowth (Team Rocket) *Seviper (Jessie's) *Wobbuffet (Jessie's) *Shellos (Spongebob's, East Sea) *Octillery (Sqwidward's) *Octanoleo (multiple) *Gyarados *Sharpedo *Remoraid *Zizclone (projected image) *Leviathide (statue) Trivia *Ash first mentions his being an Aura Master in this episode. His Aura abilites may be a reference to the Pokemon movie, Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. *The copper idol of Leviathide seen at the very end of the episode may be a reference to the Malestrom Pokemon's availability only in the Copper version of the games, although it is also available in the Bronze version. Errors *Despite their depiction in the events of this episode, Octanoleo can neither use the move Tickle nor the ability Levitate. The latter ability will be used by Octanoleo again in future episodes. *Spongebob mistakenly refers to Arkorion as "Artikon." Dub Edits Category:Content Category:Episode